


Danny

by galwithfeels



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, F/M, wrote this for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galwithfeels/pseuds/galwithfeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My anxiety had been getting the best of you lately… School, work, being social… The only thing that seemed to be right was my boyfriend, Danny. He always knew the right thing to say or do. He was just perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I couldn't think of a title for this one...

     My anxiety had been getting the best of me lately… School, work, being social… The only thing that seemed to be right was my boyfriend, Danny. He always knew the right thing to say or do. He was just perfect.

 

     The tears were streaming down my face. I was crying so hard, I couldn’t even remember what had triggered me into this panic attack. My lungs burned from the lack of breath. I had made sure that Dan wasn’t home when I finally let myself go. He didn’t need to see this side of me anymore then he had in the last week.

     The voice in my head told me so; that I was a burden on him, and that he would leave me if I kept doing this to him. He doesn’t want to be with someone who constantly needs to be babied through life. The voice snickered and jabbed comments at me, much more than usual.

 

     I heard the door open. Panic set in as I wiped the tears off of my face.

 

     “Hey babe.” Dan said as he entered the room, setting down his jacket and backpack. He come over to the bed and kissed me of the forehead. I knew he had noticed my puffy red eyes. I knew he knew that something was wrong. I knew if I made eye contact that I would burst into tears, so I avoided his gaze.

 

     “I know there’s something wrong… You can’t fool me.” He said with a smile, putting a finger under my chin. I squeezed my eyes shut. I can’t look at him. He’ll laugh. He’ll leave.

 

     “Open your eyes.” I hesitated for a moment, but then I opened them. Dan was smiling. Like the huge fucking dork he is. My eyes started to sting. I was right.

 

     I wretched with the sobs I was trying to hold back. “You can cry… I know you need to.” Dan commented, putting his arm around me. I let it out. I couldn’t hold it in anymore.

 

     The amount of snot and tears that came out of me was absurd. Dan stayed with me the whole time.

 

     Eventually, I was calm enough to talk with Dan, who was now cuddling me close to his chest. I could hear his heart beating. I timed my breath to be in sync with his. I was coming down.

 

     “Now, tell me what’s going on.” He said looking down at me.

 

     “It’s just been a tough few weeks, and I feel like you don’t want to be with me. And I know that sounds stupid and totally not like you, but it’s irrational and I know you will get tired of taking care of me. You’ll get tired of telling me it’s okay, and wiping away my tears. I know you’ll get tired of-” I was cut off by Dan’s soft lips against mine.

 

     The kiss was short, but it was the reassurance I needed.

  
  


     “I will NEVER get tired of you. I will never leave you. I will never tell you bad things. You’re perfect… Even if you have your flaws, I love you the way you are.” He nuzzled into my neck, placing soft kissed on my collarbone. “I’ll love you- no matter what.”

 

 


End file.
